


The War

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: When the war's over...
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The War

When the war is over… I’ll tell her then, all right? She doesn’t need this right now. She needs to know that there’s someone looking after her, that she has someone in Starfleet doing all he can to make the Alpha Quadrant a safer place for the kids to grow up in. I can’t tell her about us now, are you out of your mind? What do you mean you can’t wait? Julian, she’s my wife. There’s a war going on. Is there someone – oh. You must think I’m a fool not to have noticed before. It’s Ezri, isn’t it?


End file.
